rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Epsilon
Artificial Intelligence Program Epsilon was created from the memories of the Alpha A.I. He was used for the special operations program Project Freelancer and was assigned to the Freelancer Agent Washington, previously known as Recovery One. In his current state, Epsilon is also known as Epsilon-Church, since after recovering his memories, he has recovered the personality and consciousness of Leonard L. Church, the original Alpha AI. Overview When he was implanted into Washington, Epsilon caused him to see all of the Director's secrets, before "killing" itself, which possibly caused Washington to go insane. After these events, Project Freelancer decided to stop all A.I. implantations; however, Epsilon would later be taken by Caboose after Reconstruction and be resurrected through his actions. Unlike his fellow fragmented "siblings", Epsilon can show multiple emotions, possibly because he represents memory. Because of this, Epsilon can vary in different "forms" as he's been show to take the form of Delta, Alpha, and other A.I. in few instances. After Church's death, Epsilon took his role and became the main character in later seasons. Though he has Church's personality, he differs from him in several ways. Role in Plot Origin and Creation Epsilon is a fragment of a "smart AI" called the Alpha. Artificial constructs were all subject to a number of algorithms to ensure stability, but these procedures failed to predict Epsilon's eventual rampancy. Alpha was tortured in order to 'fragment', resulting in extra AIs for Project Freelancer. Each was not a full AI, but an aspect of Alpha's personality. The last thing that Alpha fragmented was its memories, as it would otherwise have been driven insane by what it had experienced. These included memories of other A.I. which eventually led to Epsilon's creation. Epsilon was then assigned to be implanted into Freelancer Agent Washington. Unfortunately, Epsilon proved unable to cope with the memories and entered full rampancy. Worse, this happened during Washington's implantation process. Eventually, the construct's rampancy caused Washington to become temporarily insane, as he was unable to differentiate the AI's deteriorating thoughts from his own. The incident caused the board of directors to supposedly terminate the use of AI implantation out of fear of a worse incident arising (and possibly the risk of the Alpha's torture being exposed). This caused future agents, namely South to completely miss out on the program. Containment Within the Storage Unit Epsilon was revealed in chapter 16 of Reconstruction to have been removed from Washington and then taken back to Freelancer Command. Wash also revealed that he gained all of Epsilon's (and therefore Alpha's) memories as a result of the incident, and now has full knowledge of Project Freelancer's experiments. This is also why he no longer trusts AIs; for fear that his knowledge would be discovered and eventually reach command (which would likely result in Wash being imprisoned or killed). During the Epilogue of the Reconstruction series, Caboose is seen, apparently about to attempt to implant Epsilon into the body that Tex once used, but throughout Relocated he is seen fiddling with Epsilon, along with Tex's body and the destroyed ship, finally seen in Part Four with parts from the ship, Epsilon, and Tex's body, stating that they "can be together...forever." In Recreation, Caboose is again seen modifying the parts, to little avail, even going so far as to light himself on fire. He is also seen telling Epsilon stories of the events of "The Blood Gulch Chronicles," because, as Caboose claims, Epsilon enjoys being told stories, and even makes an odd humming sound when spoken to. In Chapter 4, Catching Up, Caboose reveals to Donut his intentions; to use Epsilon, parts from Tex's body, and parts from the ship "to make a new super best friend," although he has had little success. Caboose is seen taking Epsilon to the Red Base's secret Hologram Chamber, upon hearing of its existence by Donut. Inside the chamber, the container opens revealing Delta, which Epsilon explains as him taking a form which had expressed reliable information in the past. Caboose asks if he could take other forms, Epsilon explains he could, if they were in his memory banks (such as Delta, as Epsilon had detailed memories of his fellow AI Fragments, leading a few to believe he must have been the last to eject from the Alpha). Epsilon then suggests that Caboose heads to the desert where Tucker was last spotted, noting an energy spike there he could use to create a new body. Caboose agrees, and Sarge and Grif are convinced to join him. When they arrive at the desert, the team is cornered by C.T. and his men, until Tucker rescues them. As they take refuge inside a temple, Caboose inserted Epsilon's AI program into a new body, a Forerunner Monitor, and it has since assumed the character and attitude of Church. Revival in Epsilon-Church Upon arriving at the coordinates that Donut gave them, Sarge, Grif and Caboose enter a minefield and consequently destroy the jeep in trying to get out. The team that is currently working at the dig site are very secretive and only allow them just enough time to fix their jeep. Grif notices as they look for parts that all the jeeps in the area seem to have their radios pulled. When Caboose looks for it himself, he tries to integrate Epsilon into the jeep. As always, Caboose winds up getting the team into trouble with C.T., the leader of the dig team. At that moment, the dig team members are attacked by Tucker and he covers Sarge, Grif, and Caboose as they head into the temple at the dig site. Inside, Tucker brings the team up to speed on C.T.'s plans for the weapon stored in the temple, but Caboose wanders off and starts looking for parts. When Tucker, Sarge, and Grif finally find Caboose, he has installed the Epsilon AI into a Forerunner Monitor and it has taken on the personality of Church. It is soon apparent that Epsilon-Church has the attitude and character of Church, but none of his memories other than those supplied by Caboose's stories which were wrong, like that Tucker was Captain Flowers back from the dead; Grif was wearing yellow armor also thinking that his name is spelled with two F's; and that Sarge is a pirate and captain of a ship. He is also still learning about his new body and is unable to fully control it. with his "Laser Face".]] Epsilon-Church still maintains the acerbic and sarcastic attitude of Private Church as well as his character of always taking charge. However, due to lacking the experiences Church had at Blood Gluch which led to his angry and world weary attitude, Epsilon-Church seems to be slightly more selfless and optimistic. Soon after being activated he lost control of his body, and drifted around, he dealt with this, but while trying to turn on his long-term memory, he instead shut off his short-term memory. It was turned back on when Caboose meleed him. Epsilon soon realizes he can levitate objects such as boxes and crates, and kills an alien with one such box. He is later disabled by Jones and grabbed by C.T. After a long chase, C.T. is stopped by Tucker. Tucker follows C.T. after he escapes, but is later cornered by him atop a temple at gunpoint. Epsilon comes to the rescue and kills C.T. with his "laser face", after the latter calls him a "thing." The group suddenly becomes surrounded by the aliens. Searching fragment appearing in Epsilon.]] In Revelation, Epsilon is being worshiped by the Aliens, and is slightly ''abusing the power. He then starts having memory flashes, including a vision of Valhalla and a dark figure entering the Blue Base. In Recovering One, Epsilon-Church rages at the sight of Washington, firing a laser in the process and blocking an entrance to the remaining reds and himself. He then started panicking about them "finding her", shortly before shutting down. In Towing Package, a memory of the Delta AI tells Caboose that Epsilon is looking for a specific memory. He also notes that Epsilon may restart a cycle and "that must not happen". Delta also reveals that the rest of the AI are with Delta, yet Epsilon must not know of their presence. This could mean that the Alpha AI (who was seen in the Recreation trailer as Church) may have escaped with the other AI fragments and is now trying to recomplete itself. Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility Later, Epsilon-Church manages to get himself and Caboose past F.I.L.S.S., who mistakes him for the Director. He and Caboose enter a room filled with identical Churches, though whether or not these are robots, clones, or even the copies from Sidewinder is unknown. He then reveals he has been looking for something, a metallic box, which, when opened, has cold air escape. In Revelation Chapter 9, it was revealed to be Tex. After Tex soundly defeats the others, including Tucker (and excluding Caboose as he was not allowed to enter the battle by F.I.L.S.S.), she is suddenly hit in the head by the deactivated Monitor shell of Epsilon-Chuch, who is revealed to have downloaded himself into a new Church body. However, his entry into the fight ends up contributing nothing, as Tex promptly starts beating him with his Monitor body. Caboose, in a rare moment of usefulness, utilizes the opportunity to activate a facility-wide armor lock via F.I.L.S.S. The lock proves ineffective against Church, as the A.I. still believes him to be the Director. With his privileges, he frees the others (the Reds only after they agree to not attack Tex), and then enters her mind to calm her down before he does the same for her. She agrees to not beat up both the Reds and Blues, but refuses to allow Tucker to get away with his ex-wife joke. After Church tells F.I.L.S.S. to disable armor lock for all units, she awakens and promptly punches Tucker in the face. After the altercation, Church has a chat with Tex, who asks him to give her complete access to F.I.L.S.S.'s files. When he questions her motives, she tells him that she simply wants to find out who she is. He tells her she is "his girlfriend," but she finds that description "underwhelming." He then agrees to give her access, and is briefly present when she questions F.I.L.S.S. about the location of Freelancer HQ. When the A.I. advises against this, Church reveals to her that the others had already destroyed the base long before, prompting her to leave to ask them personally. Church leaves the room, returning only after Tex had come back as well, having enlisted Simmons to help probe the facility's A.I. further. She admits to having not found much, but then shows Church a picture of a Freelancer base and ask him if he recognizes it. He acknowledges this, which confirms her suspicions and prompts her to leave for this installation. Secrets at Sidewinder Not wanting Tex to go alone, Epsilon decides to accompany her. Before he goes, however, he accesses the personal journal of the Director and he discovers a startling truth about who, and what, Tex is. He has all the logs transferred to him, and then commands F.I.L.S.S. to delete the rest of the entries. At the Freelancer base, Tex makes quick work of the guards, and then leads Church into the facility. He realizes that he's been here before, and she tells him the story behind the base: it had once been the holding facility for the Alpha, whom she had attempted to rescue with the help of other rogue agents. However, she had arrived too late and the Alpha's mind was already long gone. It was at this point that Epsilon was born, having been the final fragment the A.I. needed to remove to retain its sanity. Later outside of the base, Epsilon attempted to stop Tex, but Tex stated that there was only one person who knows what happened to her: the Director. Church, incredulous, reminds her that no one evens knows who he is. Tex does not repute this, but states that if anyone would know anything, it would be the Meta and Agent Washington. Church tries to convince her not to pursue them, believing that they may not know anything either, but Tex, however, doesn't mind that possibility, since she would just then dismantle everything the Director ever built, starting with Wash and the Meta. Church, once again, tries to convince her otherwise, saying that facing Wash and Meta was suicidal and reminds her that she doesn't even know how to find them, much less know where they are. Pulling out her pistol, Tex shoots Epsilon in the foot and reveals that F.I.L.S.S. had told her that the recovery beacon would not activate until they left the bunker, which she needed to use to bait Washington. Epsilon, now in pain and his beacon going off, tells her that he would have helped her, but Tex retorts that he can't even help himself. Tex leaves him in the snow as she goes to prepare for the two agents' arrival. An indeterminate amount of time later, Wash and the Meta both arrive as predicted. Wash is quick to realize that Epsilon is just being used as bait, but incorrectly concludes the trap being used. This leaves them with no time to escape the explosives that Tex had cleverly placed beneath their feet. In spite of their extreme proximity to the explosions, however, the two survive and Tex is forced to engage them in hand-to-hand combat, while Epsilon can only look on, still apparently in shock over her shooting him. When she loses the fight and is contained in the Meta's capture unit, Epsilon lets out an anguished cry, and demands Wash release her. Wash replies that he can't, but that the A.I. would be coming with him anyway. Epsilon refuses, and tells him he is willing to fight (much to Doc's dismay). As Wash prepares to capture him with the unit as well, the allure of power overcomes the Meta again, and he uses the captured Tex to gain her stealth camo abilities. Epsilon is then forced to flee as the Meta begins to attack everyone around him. Being his one ticket to freedom, Wash attempts to protect Epsilon, but is easily defeated. Fortunately for them all, the timely arrival of the Blues and Reds temporarily stops the surprised Meta. When the Capture Unit is found by Epsilon, he repeats his demands that Wash free Tex from her imprisonment, but Wash states that because the unit is one-way, he can't reverse the process without the proper tools, but agrees to freeing her, on the condition that Epsilon surrenders. Epsilon accepts and Wash then orders the Reds and the Blues to gather the materials he needs. After they quickly take off in search for the items, Epsilon states that ''he can get her out, but Wash does not allow him to do so lest he get stuck in there, and if that were to happen Wash would go back to prison. In an attempt to appeal to the latter's emotions, Epsilon explains what and who Tex really is and asks him if he could imagine having an unsure existence where you were doomed to fail at no matter what you did. Just then, the Capture Unit slowly rises out of the snow on the cloaked Meta's back, revealing that it was still attached to him. Epsilon is then severely injured by the now recovered Meta and barely holds himself together. As the battle ensues between the Reds, Tucker and Wash against the Meta, the Meta is finally defeated and the Capture Unit is found. Epsilon knowingly defies all reason and jumps into the failing unit to find Tex. Unfortunately, Epsilon fails to get out in time and he becomes trapped inside the Capture Unit. When the Recovery Force shows up to clean up the scene, they toss the unit in evidence due to its lack of power and bad condition, making it of no use to the Chairman. While inside the unit, Epsilon monologues, declaring his decision to wait for Tex to come to him, because every time he tries to find her, her memory is pushed farther and farther away. In the meantime, he conjures up Alpha's first memories of Blood Gulch, in hopes that Tex will find him there. Searching for Tex In Rounding Error, inside the capture unit, Church, while 'replaying' his memory, starts a monologue about himself, but is repeatedly interrupted by Tucker. Back in Blood Gulch, he heads to the cliff to check out modifications to the Red's new vehicle. As they spy on the Red team, they argue about what they added, Church finds out that Donut is now acting as the leader of the Red Team, and they added Rocket Launchers to their jeep. When the Reds start shooting rockets at them, Church decides to go down the cliff to face them. He reaches Red Base and is greeted by shots fired at him. He asked if the Reds knew who he was and with their responses realized he'd made a mistake as the Reds did not yet know him. Church is asked where he wants to be shot and Church says foot. As he begins to talk, he is shot in the foot by Donut, who says his five minutes have started. After yelling about his injured toe Church tells each of the Reds what is wrong with them with the exception of Simmons. Donut decides he's heard enough of Church and aims his DMR so Church leaves heading back to Blue Base, leaving the reds to debate over whether what Church said is true or not. When Church returns to Blue Base he is greeted by Caboose. He tells Church that he made a call to command for a new soldier. Church asks if he knows who they were sending, but Caboose says no, angering Church. He continues to try and get answers from Caboose, but Caboose gets confused. Church gets mad yet again and goes to get Shelia to turn on. Tucker asks why he is yelling at the tank, in which Church replies that it's in case things get out of hand when Tex arrives. Tucker takes Church and Caboose to the beach in order to teach them about women. He has Caboose and Church role play, with Church being the man and Caboose being the woman. .]] After another earthquake, Tucker asks Church why he is so calm during them and Church explains to him that everything in the memory unit is fake except for him and Tex. However, neither Tucker nor Caboose seem to be able to understand. Tucker comes to the conclusion that Church is a stalker rather than a romantic. The Blues suddenly notice a grenade and come to the conclusion that someone threw it at them, before it explodes. It is revealed that the grenade thrown was only a flash grenade. However, when Tucker, still blinded from the flash, bumps into Church, who is also still blinded, they believe they are under attack and begin to fire blindly into the air. Tex walks towards them while they complain about the flashbang. When asked about the dead soldier she was told about, Church made up a soldier so she would stay in the canyon. Later, while Tex was on a call with Command, he and the rest of the Blues talked about keeping her in the canyon. Tex decides to stay and help them with "Andersmith" by killing a red. The Blues are seen in the middle of the canyon deciding on who to kill. Tex kills Lopez, believing him to be Simmons and the Blues return to base. While back at Blue Base, Church walks up to Tex to talk to her, but is interrupted by Caboose. Church attempts to get Caboose to leave, but Caboose fails to grasp the concept. Epsilon later talks with Tex when she is working on the tank. She reveals that she is aware of who and what she is, surprising Epsilon. After being insulted by Grif, Tex builds a bomb. The Blues crowd around the new bomb: Andy. He advises Tex on how to lift the bomb, but Tex insults him. Later, while the rest of the Blues decide to escape the earthquakes, Church and Tex stay behind. He wishes them good luck as they leave in the tank. The two share a heartfelt moment while the world is ending around them. Alone together, Church tells Tex that he now knows what the Director and the Alpha didn't. By stating three words, despite her not wanting to hear it, Epsilon frees Tex by saying "I forget you", causing her to disappear. Escape Epsilon looks up into the sky and suddenly hears real-world Caboose's voice. He soon realizes that the world isn't ending, but a rescue mission. He is forcibly pulled out of the Epsilon unit and brought up to date by Sarge and Caboose. He demands they return him back into the Epsilon Unit as he was finally at peace with himself. Caboose mentions that she told them the rescue would work, resulting in Church asking who she is, momentarily believng it to be Tex. Suddenly, Carolina steps into the room and Church, recognizing her, says "Oh no!" when she tells him that she's been looking for him for a long time and that he's going to help her kill the Director. He tries to question Carolina about why and how she is there. Church then learns that Washington has taken his armor, his name, and replaced him on Blue Team, much to his anger, and even learns that he has been replaced as Caboose's best friend. As they are leaving, Caboose explains to Church Carolina's plan for the Director, but screws it up when saying its for a surprise party. For the ride, Church was put into Tucker's A.I. slot and once at a pit stop, gets into an argument about how dirty it was, him having to delete 50GB of stuff just to fit. Church and Tucker soon sneak off to spy on Washington and Carolina. However, they are caught when Tucker's perverted instincts get the better of him and they are ordered to leave without any answers to what Carolina's plans are. Later, Tucker asks Church how he knows about Carolina, and when he explains that Tex told him about her, but Tucker corrects him by saying that Alpha was told. Back to the Desert The Reds, Blues, and Carolina arrive back at Sandtrap to find C.T. While there, Epsilon and Tucker reminisce about their experience at the desert. While Wash and Carolina are off, Sarge (still acting like the Reds and Blues are still at war) suggests a truce, to which the Blues accept. Once everyone gathers together, Epsilon convinces them that they need to stick together and can't trust Carolina or Wash. Simmons then gets the idea to insert Epsilon inside of Carolina's Mongoose, in order to figure out what she's up to. Epsilon soon realizes what they're plainning to do and becomes disgusted with the idea. Epsilon is inserted into the Mongoose and is naturally upset about it. Tucker tries to cheer him up by telling him he can literally pick up chicks now, but Epsilon rebounds the notion by asking why girls would want to date Optimus Prime, before Caboose suddenly honks him, in which Epsilon tells him not to do that. Soon after a while, Carolina departs to a nearby island on her Mongoose, unaware that Epsilon is stored inside. Carolina arrives at an abandoned fortress to the location of York's death, still unaware that Epsilon is with her. After Carolina confesses her regrets to York outloud, Epsilon reveals himself to her and asks her why she doesn't trust them. In response, Carolina claims that she can't trust anybody anymore, due to the fact that her fellow Freelancers lied, stole, and tore one another to pieces during their time at Project Freelancer and afterwards. As a result, Epsilon responds by taking the form of Epsilon-Delta, in which the latter reveals memory logs of agent York. Touched by his effort, Carolina thanks him and the two head back to the desert. Upon their arrival, Epsilon is seen implanted inside of Carolina and the two reveal to the group that they are heading to Outpost 17-B. Return to Valhalla Once the team arrives at Valhalla, Tucker and Caboose question Epsilon about his sudden relationship with Carolina. He reveals that they've reached an understanding and that he is still on their side. However, by staying close to Carolina, he is more likely to discover further information and quotes "Proximity is the key." This is rebuffed by Tucker claiming "...memory was the key." As Carolina begins to depart to the ship, Epsilon leaves as well. At the ship, Carolina asks about Epsilon's progress while Washington patrols around. Epsilon tells her that he is getting assistance from the ship's computer but has yet to find anything. Because Epsilon was unable to find any information, Carolina decides to leave Valhalla. Wash explains that leaving would hurt the Reds and Blues, as they see the place as home to them. Carolina ignores this and Wash becomes frustrated by her attitude, leaving as a result. Epsilon asks what happened to him, remembering how he was a bad ass like Carolina and Tex, meeting with a forceful ejection from the pelican and into Carolina. After getting into an argument with Tucker and Caboose, Epsilon speaks with Carolina alone, questiong her hatred and bitterness towards Tex. Epsilon also explains that the others are afraid of her, but he himself still trusts her for the reasons she was fighting. He then tells her that if she wanted to find the Director, she has to let the rivalry between her and Tex go, claiming if Tex was the best, she would currently be in Carolina's shoes. After pulling a dog tag from her pocket, Carolina discovers it to belong to C.T. Epsilon realizes that the tag contains data and decides to search inside. He exits and informs Carolina that he remembers everything, including the Director's location. The two lead the Reds and Blues into the Holographic Chamber. Inside, Carolina explains her plan to kill the Director, much to the Reds' and Blues' distaste. After multiple refusals and complaints, Epsilon blames the group for causing all of his problems. As a result, the Reds and Blues leave, one by one, disgusted and hurt, even Caboose. Epsilon tries to apologize, but comes to no avail. Carolina assures to Epsilon that they don't need them, though it is obvious that she is unsure. Confronting the Director With the Reds and Blues refusing to help them, Epsilon and Carolina journey to the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility to find the Director themselves. While there the two find F.I.L.S.S., and the latter informs them that the Director had returned to the facility and hasn't left since. Inside the facility, Epsilon and Carolina overhear the Director listening to an audio recording of Allison. The two then find numerous teleporters and enter one in order to confront the Director. However, they end up in a room filled with hostile robots that resemble Tex, where Epsilon then realizes that the Director had never stopped trying to create a perfect copy of her. The robots then activate and attack the two. In the battle, Epsilon's coordination is jarred from the intensity of the fight and he is unable to assist Carolina. As the drones begin to surround them, the Reds and Blues come to their rescue and, together, lay waste to the majority of the robots, but slowly become overwhelmed. Wash tells Epsilon to find the real Tex so he can shut down the army. As a result, Epsilon enters a data storage unit where Tex is being kept. He finds her in a similar predicament to what Alpha was in many years ago. Epsilon reminds her of their relationship and comforts her, telling her to rest, which Tex wearily, but happily complies to. Epsilon then says goodbye, to which Tex recalls that she has always hated goodbyes. Back in the facility, all of the Tex drones shut down as a result of Epsilon's actions. The Reds and Blues take a moment to savour their victory, but Epsilon, however, replies that he and Carolina must complete the next objective of their mission alone. Carolina and Epsilon soon find the Director watching a video file of Allison repeatedly. The Director pleads for more time so he can bring back Allison right this time, but Epsilon demands that they kill him, and make him pay for what he has done. Carolina attempts to rekindle her hatred towards the Director, but simply gives him a disappointed frown, her anger having ebbed away from her experiences and seeing how broken the Director has become. Before leaving, she kisses the Director on the forehead and, upon his request, leaves him her pistol. Epsilon is enraged at the loss, but Carolina reminded him that he himself taught that people needed to let go. Before leaving, Epsilon tells the Director that he is better than him and is more than just a copy. New Home Afterwards, Epsilon and Carolina help relocate the Reds and Blues to a new home, where they continue their usual bickering and immediately makes themselves at home. Overlooking both teams on a cliff, Epsilon decides to stay with the two teams, but Carolina mentions that she intercepted a transmission detailing thugs that have stolen Freelancer equipment, and offers Epsilon to accompany her. She then quotes her mother on a saying on goodbyes, and Epsilon remarks that Carolina's mother was a smart lady, though Carolina counters this by mentioning her horrible taste in men. The two then both disappear from the area, as Caboose looks on from below. Personality Being an A.I. fragment based on the Alpha's memory, Epsilon's personality is very similar to that of Church. However, there are some differences between them, such as Epsilon seeming to act more selfless than Church and shows to have more respect to his friends. However, Epsilon seems to have a larger ego, as he took great pleasure of being treated as a god by the aliens and even created a song about how great he is. Although Epsilon also has an angry personality like the Alpha, he seems to be calmer and shows regret for his actions when he loses his temper, most notably in Change of Plans. He later acknowledges the Reds and Blues as true friends and in n+1, he states "If you have to live the rest of your life in a memory...You might as well make it a good one," as he relives Blood Gulch with the teams, showing that he might have appreciated 'his' adventures with them. Relationships Epsilon's relationships with most of the series' characters are the same as Church's, with some exceptions. Themes Forms Epsilon is shown to take more forms then any A.I. in the series, seemingly changing either bodies or even personality in several instances. He has taken the forms of Alpha (most commonly), Delta (second most common), Theta, Gamma, Omega, and Sigma without a body, and shows to be able to change his size as well when only a A.I. Also, he has operated a monitor, a robotic body, and even a Mongoose for physical bodies. Firing Accuracy Much like Church, Epsilon has a terrible aim with his sniper rifle, and tries to blame something else for the reason. It's even suggested that he is worse than Alpha, due to the fact he doesn't know how to use the scope to zoom in Rounding Error and can't even hit a large rock that Epsilon-Tex tells him to shoot at in Season 9. Angry Personality As mentioned before, Church and Epsilon share a similar personality. As shown, Epsilon can be as easily annoyed and furious as Church in several situations, but unlike Church, Epsilon is shown to quickly regret his actions upon losing his temper and admits when he is wrong. This is best shown in Change of Plans and when the teams come to rescue him and Carolina in True Colors, when upon seeing them he admits that he's an asshole and would take any back talk from them now on. Skills and Abilities Leadership Though not shown often, Epsilon is shown to be a good leader, as he stopped the group from fighting and convinced them to face C.T. during Recreation. While in the capture unit, he took command of the Blue team during Season 9. Memory As he represents the Alpha's memory, Epsilon has a great amount of information and can remember anything to the specific detail. Although he lost this ability after 'killing' himself in Washington's mind, he soon began to regain his memories after being resurrected and was able to locate the Director because of this. Possession Though he can't take control of another soldier, Epsilon's possessive ability has helped the group several times. He possessed a mongoose which allowed him to bond with Carolina, he unlocked Caboose's anger, and was able to put the remaining Tex-drones to 'rest' by splitting himself into multiple copies (something that isn't shown in other A.I.) in Season 10. It's also suggested that he can increase a character's abilities if he possesses them. Kills While in his monitor form, Epsilon has killed one of the religous aliens using his telekinesis and the Insurrectionist Leader in Recreation. He also was able to put the remaining Tex-drones to 'rest' in True Colors as a A.I. C.T.'s Death 3.png|Insurrectionist Leader Epsilon speaks with Tex S10.png|Remaining Tex-drones Gallery Epsilon AI S10.png Epsilon and Carolina S10.png Epsilonai 6.png|Epsilon in the form of Alpha Epsilonai 1.png|Epsilon in the form of Delta Epsilonai 2.png|Epsilon in the form of Theta Epsilonai 3.png|Epsilon in the form of Gamma Epsilonai 4.png|Epsilon in the form of Omega Epsilonai 5.png|Epsilon in the form of Sigma Epsilon 22 2.png Epsilon2 22 halo4.png Epsilon, Caboose, Wash, and Donut.png Carolina and Epsilon talk some more.png Trivia *Epsilon was able to send flashes of images to Church while he was merely standing near the A.I. towards the end of Chapter 15 of Reconstruction. Because of his connection with the Alpha, his contact with Church allowed him to remember several of his former memories; memories that Epsilon witnessed. *Epsilon is revealed to be the Alpha's memories, with its mental breakdown the result of Project Freelancer's misuses of the Alpha AI. *Epsilon can be seen in the introduction to Part Four of Recovery One during a flashback. *Because Epsilon is Alpha's memories, he can be seen as a back up copy of the Alpha, as the two are nearly identical. Burnie Burns even stated in an interview that they were the "same person, but separate." However, Epsilon seems to be slightly more selfless with regard to others and more affectionate towards Tex, with both Tucker and Tex herself noting that he's even more whipped than the "original" Church was. In Season 9, Epsilon himself referred to Alpha as being "kind of a dick," further distinguishing the separate identities (though Tucker does note that Epsilon is "continuing that grand tradition", ''implying the difference between the two isn't as great as Epsilon would like to think). Also, when Epsilon and Church met in Reconstruction, the two each gained some of the other's memories. *Epsilon is the only known Alpha fragment that wasn't destroyed in the EMP. *As stated in Hang Time, Epsilon's favorite color is green. Whether or not green is Alpha's favorite color is unknown. *In Don't Say It, Epsilon changes into the forms of Delta, Theta, Gamma, Omega, and Sigma. An attribute of each is displayed other than their appearance as well: an echoey, robotic voice (Delta), a higher pitched childlike voice and the sound of fireworks (Theta), broken/jerky vocal patterns (Gamma), a deep aggressive tone (Omega), and a secondary, almost demonic voice repeating the sentence just said (Sigma). *Epsilon's affection towards Tex originally started out like the Director's, as the two attempted to bring her back and refused to refer to her as a shadow. Yet later on, in Don't Say It, Epsilon refers to Tex as "''this...shadow?", proving his statement of "I'm more than just a copy of you. I'm better than you." towards the Director. *Epsilon, along with Beta, Alpha, Gamma and Omega, is one of the few A.I. to have an alternate name in place of their designated Greek letter name; Church (Alpha- Church, Beta- Tex, Gamma- Gary, and 'Omega '- O'Malley). References Category:AI Category:Characters Category:Blue Team